battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Aurora
Operation Aurora is the first mission in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company 2. The player takes part in a raid on Japanese soil to find a defecting scientist who claims to have valuable information on a Japanese super weapon, later revealed as the Black Weapon. The operation was said to have been erased from USMC records to cover up the fact that they sent Marines on a suicide mission to investigate the "Black Weapon." Synopsis The mission begins with Thomas Wyatt on a boat along with his squad members Sarge, Faraday, and McKee. The group, along with Able squad, begin moving through the Japanese shore defenses and bunkers. After avoiding sentries, Able squad is fired upon by a machine gun nest, and the crew is killed. The nest soon discovers Wyatt's boat and shoots at them, forcing the four man squad to dive in the water, and forcing Wyatt to lose his Thompson SMG. As a joint US Army Air Corps/US Navy air raid begins, Wyatt and the rest of the squad surfaces, and move to the shoreline adjacent to the trenches. Wyatt uses his knife to take out a guard while Faraday drowns another. Sarge passes Wyatt the second guard's Type 100 once they get to the other side of the small wooden bridge. Wyatt then moves up into some trenches with McKee, clearing out Japanese AA gun emplacements, and then regroups with Sarge and Faraday who took the path above the trenches. They proceed to find the defecting Japanese scientist. Upon reaching the scientist, the squad hears a strange sound. The scientist says, "The Black Weapon - it's starting. We're dead men." The Japanese cut off the squad's original escape route, and they are forced to get to a sub on the other side of the island. The Squad fight their way through an airfield and commandeer two Type 95 Kuroganes. They head to the submarine base, with Wyatt defending them with the mounted M1919 Browning machine gun on the Kurogane he was in. After breaching the subpen entrance, the squad clear the base and board a sub taken by Red Group. When they leave port they once again hear the strange sound, except this time it is much louder. As they look back to the island, they see a huge explosion that unleashes a massive tidal wave which engulfs the sub and kills the entire crew. Walkthrough Trivia *The operation occurs in October 1944, but the atomic bomb which is mentioned in the mission would not be tested for another nine months. *It was thought that throughout the level, the player has infinite ammo for all weapons. This is not the case. If you fire either the Type 100 or Type 5 randomly non-stop, you will eventually run out of ammunition. **Hand grenades are unlimited however, though after throwing fourteen of them in quick succession, there will be a longer regeneration delay for next ones to be thrown. *The Japanese most likely would not have fixed M1919 .30 cal machine gun to their vehicles, as the M1919 is an American weapon and the Japanese never used a weapon that fired a .30 cal round during World War II, so ammunition would be scarce. This may have been an oversight by the developers, or didn't want to program a new weapon just for this level. *During the jeep ride, if the player looks to the right of the jeep and down, they can see Wyatt has no visible shadow. *Japanese soldiers use M18 recoilless rifles a gainst squad's jeeps thought it's not usable for player. *During this level there are only six usable weapons: The Hand Grenade, the Combat Knife, the Type 5, the Type 100, the M1919 and the TNT. *Despite losing his Thompson at the beginning of the mission, Wyatt can be seen holding one during the cutscene of the squad meeting Watanabe. *Watanabe has a nambu pistol, however he never uses it against Japanese soldiers. *The officers on jeeps during the jeep ride are using nambu pistols same as Watanabe's. *After the Black weapon detonates, it triggers a huge explosion and a tsunami that engulfs the escaping commandos and the defector, suggesting that it has a payload equivalent to a nuclear bomb. However, later in the game in the mission Zero Dark Thirty, the weapon detonates but does not produce a similar explosion. *In all difficulties, this is the only mission to lack a HUD without playing on Hard. *This is the only mission where most weapons are not unlockable and only available in this mission. *The submarines seen in this level are present in the Nelson Bay multiplayer map as well. ru:Операция «Аврора» Category:Levels of Battlefield: Bad Company 2